


New Name

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: An encounter with a clown gives a young boy a new name.





	New Name

**Author's Note:**

> Not Cannon!

“What are you looking at you stupid clown.” A boy with brown hair said as he wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. The clown did not say anything at first before he pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and held it out for the boy to take.

“Here take this.” Said the clown, but the boy slapped the hand away.

“I don’t need it.” The boy said as he lifted himself off the ground and looked at the clown that was now staring at his hand. The clown lifted his hand towards the boy and he flinched, scurrying backward trying to move away but the clown just laid a hand on the top of his head.

“What happened to your arm?” The clown asked, looking at the arm that was wrapped in a poorly wrapped bandage.

“Nothing.” The boy said.

“My name is Mana Walker, what is your name?” The clown asked. 

“What does it matter to you.” The boy spat out, glaring at the clown.

“Then how about Allen then?” Mana asked and Allen looked at Neah surprised. 

“You can’t just decide that on your own, you crazy clown,” Allen yelled.

“But you did not give me your name.” Mana said, “Now come on, Allen. It is about to snow.” Holding his hand back out to Allen, who hesitated for a moment before taking the hand that was offered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
